Kneesocks
|Kanji = ニーソックス |Romaji = Nīsokkusu |Occupation = Assistant |Hair Color = Light Blue |Eye Color = Green/Yellow |Relatives = Scanty (sister) |First Appearance = Les Diaboliques }} Kneesocks Daemon (ニーソックス, Nīsokkusu) is a major antagonist in Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. She is the younger of the demon sisters. Kneesocks is both Stocking's counterpart and rival. Personality and Interests Just like her sister, Scanty, she is obsessed with rules, claiming that rules will solve the chaos of freedom. Compared to Scanty, however, Kneesocks is calmer and more reserved in similar way how Stocking is more level-headed than Panty, but still tends to fly off the handle when the rules are being disparaged. Oddly enough, she blushes quite easily, causing her face to become a lighter shade of red. Kneesocks is very intelligent, as she uses elaborate traps and trickery to fight against the Anarchy sisters. She has more control over her emotions and thinks things through better than her sister. However, she loves her sister very much, and often acts confident around her. Kneesocks dislikes Stocking as much as Scanty hates Panty. She uses a large amount of English in her speech, even by the standards of the show. It was also implied that she and Scanty may have an incestuous relationship in "D.C. Confidential". Abilities As Stocking's counterpart, her ability also allows her to transform her kneesocks into weapons. Kneesocks wears two white kneesocks, which can be transformed into a pair of scythes, called Double Gold Spandex (ダブル・ゴールド・スパンデックス, Daburu Gōrudo Supandekkusu). She can spin her scythes around her body in a similar way to how a helicopter's rotors work, or combine them into an axe or a large throwing blade. She is implied to have the ability to bestow bad luck on others, as seen in "The Stripping", where she cancels out the Anarchy sisters' good luck streak at the roulette table. She may also have shapeshifting powers, as she is able to conceal her prominent horn while acting undercover in "Panty + Brief", as well as the ability to grow a devil tail. Appearance Kneesocks physically is about 17 years old (though in reality she is about 1700 years old), which can be deduced from the fact that she is in the same age as Stocking, physically she is at least one year younger than Scanty, and she still can attend high school, in this case, most likely on second year. She has dark red skin, long blue hair, and a single horn on her upper forehead. She has small fangs, including one that appears visible even when her mouth is closed. Her eyes appear to have a double-layered iris, with a yellow outer ring and a green inner ring. Kneesocks normally wears a uniform identical to that of her sister's; a short beige skirt, a matching beige suit, a dark red tie, a black and orange armband, and black pumps. She distinguishes herself from her sister by wearing angular glasses and a pair of white kneesocks (which actually go well over the knee). Her demon outfit seems to be inspired by BDSM. When in demon form, she wears a black leather mini-skirt, a black strapped bra, black knee socks, black heels, several leather belts, collars and wristbands. Her swimsuit is a two piece gray/black bikini, as shown in "If the Angels Wore Swimsuits". She appears to not wear her glasses at the beach. Gallery kneesocks5.JPG|Kneesocks during transformation. 6-21.jpg|Kneesocks during transformation. kneesocks6.JPG|Kneesocks during transformation. Art of PSG vol1 007.jpg|Demon Sisters & Brief's concept art. 076.jpg|Kneesocks' final design. REF Kneesocks.png|Kneesocks' Gainax profile. What happened.jpg|Kneesocks and her sister reacting to Stocking's new form Possible.jpg|Kneesocks holding his weapon on the side of Scanty, Brief and Garterbelt. Kneesocks' Image Gallery Trivia and Kneesocks during transformation.]] *Kneesocks is often considered to be the 2nd fan favorite of all the girls, for her fanart count was off charts after only her first appearance. *At the end of Scanty and Kneesocks' transformation scene they, along with Fastener, appear to make fun of Pokemon's Team Rocket and their famous speech. *Kneesocks has never referred to her sister by name, except in the Funimation Dub. *The fighting game titled "Skullgirls" features a palette-swap homaging Kneesocks for Parasoul, one of the playable characters in the game. *Kneesocks' hairstyle is based off of Yoko from Gainax's previous work, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. Ironically, Yoko's other characteristics - such as her large breasts and affinity for guns - better fit Kneesocks' sister, Scanty. *Like her sister, Kneesocks has a habit of rolling her R's, usually while saying "Rules." *Kneesocks shares the same Japanese and English voice actress as Cecily from The Sacred Blacksmith. *Tom Croose's name is a direct reference/parody to celebrity Tom Cruise. *Both the appearance and mannerisms are a reference to Tom Cruise's character, Frank T.J. Macky, from Magnolia. *In the video game, Scribblenauts Unlimited, if the player requests a "Succubus", the game will spawn a character resembling Kneesocks in her transformation form. References Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Kneesocks Category:Main Characters Category:Light Blue Hair Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Green Eyes